elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragonborn (Quest)
Concerning Followers Do any followers you have travel to Solstheim with you? -Falloutghoul (talk) 00:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I Hate Everything Right Now! I keep trying to go to Solstheim! Every time, Gjalund tells me he won't go back. I've tried every option you can tell him and all that happens is that a split-second of a loading screen will flash and the first time, the boat glides under the mountains of Windhelm and back through the docks! This is getting very annoying!!!! I've tried it at least 20 times, reloading every 4 times, AND IT NEVER WORKS! A similar thing happened to me - he won't take you to Solstheim because every time you set off you appear back at Windhelm docks. But after I tried a few times it worked, so I'm not sure why it's not working for you. Have you got the latest patch? I think that that might help to prevent it. Emperor Maximus (talk) 19:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Quest removed from my quest journal Hi, I have a problem with the Dragonborn quest. I have activated the Dragonborn quest in Windhelm and, after completing the first two objectives ("Find out who sent the cultists" and "Read Cultists' order"), I wanted to finish all my active quests before travelling to Solstheim. But many hours later, when I was ready to start the Dragonborn DLC, the quest wasn't in my quest journal anymore. The quest just disappear for the journal, but the quest is still active : when I opened the console commands and type player.sqs DLC2MQ01, the game shows this : Stage 5 : 1 Stage 7 : 1 Stage 10 : 1 (Item 0, Item 1, Item 2) Stage 15 : 0 Stage 20 : 0 etc... Then, I wanted to talk to the NPC who gives the opportunity to travel to Solstheim, but when I press the "talk" button, and he just says "What?", "Yes?", "Pfff". ''The game does not open the dialogue options so I can't continue the main quest of Dragonborn. I tried to type in the console ''setstage DLC2MQ01 15, the quest reappear in the quest journal but I still can't talk to the captain of the Northern Maiden. Please can you help me ? (Sorry about my poor english) Muser38 (talk) 11:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Corrected spelling/grammar Using third person plural is not an acceptable replacement for him or her, him, or her. I am not trying to be the grammar police, but it is a bit annoying. :It is the best replacement we could come up with, due to its genderless nature. What do you propose? 20:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::This debate has been going on ever since the use of the masculine pronoun was decided to be sexist. Look at this page: http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/us/words/he-or-she-versus-they. In fact, do a Google search for "he or she vs they" and you will see that the question is not at all settled. In the case of this wiki, there was a discussion here, and the decision was to use the third person plural.Cubears (talk) 00:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Walking Dreams Bug Okay- to start off on a side note, I have been having problems with this DLC since I first started playing skyrim on my PC. I had to disable it to begin with to allow myself to absorb the first dragon soul in the regular main quest. Once I beat most of the quests and explored most of the areas in skyrim however, I decided to enable that DLC again and started on the dragonborn DLC soon after. Once I got on the island, it should be noted that I could once again not absorb dragon souls at all (which I just kinda shrugged off since I already had plenty of them built up to unlock shouts anyway), so I just kept playing. Now I am about to get to battle Mirrak, and I have just shouted at his dragon who is supposed to take me to the final battle. The dragon says he'll take me to Mirrak , so I hop on and the dragon flies away, but I dont. I just stay stationary kinda levitating sitting down. I tried disableing all the other DLCS and stuff, but nothing seems to work. I really just wanna finish this quest. Ugh. I haven't seen anyone else complaining about this bug either- so any ideas for help, or troubleshooting would be greatly appriciated. 18:22, June 9, 2014 (UTC) aacrell